The Substitute
by screamattheskyx3
Summary: Rima's mom leaves her with a replacement babysitter. Of course, it's Fujisaki Nagihiko.


Summary: Rima's mom leaves her with a replacement babysitter. Of course, it's Fujisaki Nagihiko.

A/N: There seriously needs to be more Rimahiko one-shots. My opinion, but whatever. Anyways, I got this idea in school. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, wanna puke on it--as long as you put it nicely, I won't go berserk and yell at you. xD Alice out!

P.S. I'm not sure if the Charas know how to read or not, but in my story they do know how.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nagihiko... (But I don't, kids.)

* * *

"Mom, I don't need a babysitter." I grumbled.

"Yes, you do." My mother insisted. "Remember the last time I left you home alone?"

Oh, I remembered that. Last Saturday, she left to work her new night shift at the hospital. She became a nurse after quitting her office job and everyone had started getting sick recently. My normal babysitter, Hitomi-chan got the flu (go figure) so my mom trusted me to take care of the whole house by myself. Anyways, when my mom got home, this is what she saw:

The couches were lopsided and some were lying on their sides. The carpets were all rolled up and stacked in the corner. The kitchen was even worse; dishes were piled high in the sink and the floor had red and green stains. I don't actually remember what the red and green things were.

Her face got really red. I bet she was mad she didn't hire a maid earlier now. Actually, she was mad at me. Whatever.

"Are you at least going to call Hitomi-chan?" I asked.

"There's no need for her services anymore." She replied hastily, pulling her coat on.

"What?! Who did you get then?" I shrieked.

"He's from your class and he said that you guys are really good friends." My mom winked at me. "I think he likes you, Rima."

I gaped. Who in the right mind would say that? They obviously wanted me to tear them limb from limb, starting with the head.

"Mom," I started calmly. "Who told you that?"

"He's about the same age as you. I think you know him pretty well--" At this point, my mom was all ready and was about to walk out the door and not even tell me who this guy was.

"Who is it?" I interrupted irritably.

"His name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Oh, I've got fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. He should be here soon."

SLAM!

I glared at the door. Fujisaki was coming to my house? He was my babysitter?

This wouldn't end well. I just knew it wouldn't.

* * *

7:30 rolled around and I was sitting on the couch watching my favorite gag show. Kusu-Kusu giggled her little laugh at almost every part and I smiled.

Just then, a loud grumbling sound echoed through the walls.

"Rima? Was that your stomach?" Kusu-Kusu asked me carefully.

I nodded.

"Well, what do we do for dinner?" Kusu-Kusu bounced on my shoulder. "Should we order something?"

I was about to reply when someone knocked loudly on my door. I figured it was Fujisaki. Urgh.

"That's Nagi and Rhythm!" Kusu-Kusu giggled and twirled around. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes, Kusu-Kusu was really...Kusu-Kusu.

I walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Hey, Rima-chan!"

I glared and stormed back to the couch.

"What, no 'Hello, Nagihiko; wow, you're looking great today!'?" He sat next to me on the couch and poked my arm.

"Don't touch me." I muttered.

"Ah, okay then." He leaned back into the couch.

"Temari is here, too!" Kusu-Kusu announced.

"Hello, Rima." Temari smiled. I smiled back.

"Oh, so you're nice to her?" Purple Head rolled his eyes.

"Of course. It's you I don't like."

"BURN!" Rhythm cried.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he continued grinning like this was all some big joke. Boys.

"Let's go to Rima's room!" Kusu-Kusu floated down the hallway with Temari and Rhythm in tow.

It got quiet after that. The only noise was the blaring TV and the sound of Nagi--I mean, Fujisaki breathing.

My stomach grumbled again. I almost ran straight out of the room. How could he hear that?!

He smiled. "Hungry?"

"No." I lied.

"Right...well, I'll just go make something for myself then." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

I scowled; he had better make something for me, too.

* * *

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Kusu-Kusu asked the other Charas.

Temari shrugged and Rhythm's eyes lit up.

"What?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

"Does Rima have..." He started slowly with an evil smile.

"Does Rima have a what?" Temari asked, getting annoyed with her 'twin'.

"Does Rima have a diary?" Rhythm finished, a devious smile obvious on his face.

Kusu-Kusu frowned. "Yes, but I don't know if we should look at it..."

"Aw, c'mon, Kusu-Kusu!" Rhythm put an arm around the small Chara and flashed his playboy smile.

Temari sighed quietly. "In 3...2...1..." She counted down under her breath.

"Okay! I'll show you where it is!" Kusu-Kusu bolted up and squeezed under one of Rima's pillows. A few seconds later, her head popped out and she was struggling to pull out a red, rectangular book.

"Let's help her!" Rhythm spoke up.

Temari sighed again. What harm could it do if they read...a few pages?

Together, the three Charas tugged the book to the floor and made a very distinctive sound.

"What was that?" Nagihiko.

"I don't know. Just hurry up and make something. I'm hungry."

"Now you admit it?" A chuckle.

Kusu-Kusu could just see Rima glaring at Nagihiko.

"Fine, I'll 'shut up'."

Silence.

"Okay, let's read something in the middle. That's always the best place to start." Rhythm rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"I thought you started at the beginning." Temari frowned.

"Let's just go to the middle." Kusu-Kusu said. "Hurry! Rima could pop in here any minute!"

"I'm hurrying!" Rhythm flipped frantically through the pages until he saw a crinkled page. "Wait, this looks interesting..."

All of the Charas hovered over the page, trying to make out the writing in the dark room.

_February Sixth._

"That's Rima's birthday, isn't it?" Temari asked.

Kusu-Kusu nodded.

_Today is my birthday. I am officially one year older. Yet, I feel the same. Nothing much has changed. My parents still fight to this day, I'm still a Guardian and I still go to Seiyo Academy. But one thing has changed. Today is the day something happened at school...something that I wish could be thrown away._

_Me and Amu were about to walk inside the school, when Nagihiko showed up. He always does this, so we're used to it. But then he started talking to Amu. I just stood there, listening to their conversation like it was normal. They always talked; I didn't really care much for it. All of a sudden, a bunch of random girls from Seiyo Academy crowded around us. They screamed and started squealing saying how "Amu-senpai and Nagihiko-sama were such a cute couple!"_

_Amu started stuttering like she always does, even though she likes Tadase. Or did she like Ikuto? I didn't really know; besides, he was gone right now anyway. Nagihiko just smiled and shook his head, saying that they weren't a couple. But of course, no one listened._

_You might be asking: So? Rima doesn't care about this kind of stuff. It's all just rumors and gossip. But later in the day, Yaya told me how Amu and Nagihiko actually were a "pretty cute couple". That was when I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. It had been appearing a few times ever since Nagihiko came back (since he's Nadeshiko). I never did figure out what it was..._

_Whatever. It's probably something stupid and pointless. I don't even know why I wrote about that. I should cross it all out. There's no importance behind the words I've just written. Anyways, it's late, so I'll go to bed now. My parents are yelling again. I guess I'll manage to sleep._

_-Rima_

Complete and utter silence filled the room.

"I...I feel like we just looked at something we really were not supposed to." Kusu-Kusu murmured.

Temari nodded slowly. "Agreed."

Rhythm was in a state of shock. Then, three and a half seconds later, he got over it. "So Rima likes Nagi?!"

Kusu-Kusu smiled half-heartedly and Temari resisted the urge to smack the hat off of Rhythm's head. "You baka; I had no idea what Rima goes through every day..." She sighed sadly.

"Oh, yeah..." Rhythm added.

"I think...I think we should go now." Kusu-Kusu suggested.

"Yeah." Nagihiko's Charas said simultaneously.

* * *

"How is it?"

"Acceptable."

He rolled his eyes. "You can say that you like it, you know."

"I could. But I choose not to."

Another eye roll. Heh.

I eyed the clock; 8:16.

My mother would be coming home at around 9. That would be...

"Forty-four minutes."

I jumped, startled. "Were you reading my mind?!"

"Yes, Rima-chan, I was." He rolled his eyes again. That made four--agh, why I was counting?!

"Well?"

"You talk out loud." He said simply.

I cursed under my breath. Did I have no self-control?

"Hey, uh, Nagihiko?" I spoke up.

He looked at me, amused and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Did you just call me Nagihiko?"

"I wanna show you something in my room." I finished.

"Okay?"

"Come on. Pleaseeeee?" I begged, making a cute puppy-dog face.

He laughed. "Fine, but only because you're so cute."

"Just follow me before I change my mind."

"Can't you ever take a compliment?"

"Can't you ever shut up?"

"Touché."

* * *

"RIMA?"

I looked up from writing in my diary and bounded to the front door. "Yes?"

"Did Nagihiko leave already?" She looked around to see if he was hiding.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

She walked into the kitchen and I followed. "Did he make you dinner?"

I nodded.

"Oh, how nice of him! He must really have a thing for you, Rima."

I stared back, emotionless.

"Ah, well! It's getting late. You should go to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

I hid behind the corner and watched my mom open the coat closet.

NO! I shouted in my mind. DON'T OPEN THE--!

"Huh?"

"Mmph! Hyrphh!"

"RIMA!!!"

I bit my lip. Darn; I was busted.

* * *

A/N: Quick author's note. If you didn't figure it out, Rima tied up Nagihiko and put him in the coat closet. What a devious girl. But that's why we love her! Remember to leave a review. :) -Alice-chan


End file.
